SmPC17
is the 17th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 406th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls take part in a manzai contest held at Nanairogaoka's downtown district after the manzai duo FUJIWARA suggests it. Summary Akane and Miyuki are doing manzai (a type of Japanese comedy) in their secret base. Everyone laughs at their performance except Reika, who can't understand the joke. Akane explains that the comedy duo FUJIWARA, made up of Fujiwara Fujimoto and Fujiwara Haranishi, is coming to town for a manzai contest and want to see them live. Meanwhile, Majorina, who got hold of the same news, creates a pair of neck rings for her next scheme. Wolfrun and Akaoni, who are clueless, decide to enter the contest too. The girls decide to go backstage, hoping to see FUJIWARA, and indeed, they meet the duo. The duo even welcomes the girls to their dressing room. Candy nearly blows her cover, and the girls tried to hide her. FUJIWARA is suspicious, but they dismiss it as an elaborate comedy act. Amused by the "act", they invite the five girls to participate in the comedy contest. The contest begins, and Wolfrun and Akaoni shout at the audience that smiles and comedy are useless and that the world is fated to receive a Bad End. The audience is stumped. Next, it's the girls' turn. However, Miyuki and Akane are shocked to find their parents among the audiences and get stage fright. The others try to help, but everything went haywire (thanks to Yayoi blurting out the punchline and Reika being completely confused by the concept of comedy) and the audience laughs, thinking it's part of the act. They return backstage disappointed, but Fujiwara gives them words of encouragement. They then begin their performance. Majorina uses the neck rings on the duo, causing them to suddenly lose their sense of humor. She then proceeds to suck Bad End Energy on the people. The girls realize what's going on and quickly transform. Majorina then uses both red and blue noses to create two Akanbes from two Fujiwara signboards. The girls try their best but are overwhelmed, and the blue-nosed Akanbe, made from a billboard of Fujiwara Fujimoto, traps them by sitting on them. Majorina tells them laughter is useless. Fujiwara overhears this and is provoked enough to break free of the Bad End energy. FUJIWARA tells Majorina that laughter is the best weapon in the world, surprising both Majorina and Pretty Cure. Candy (who blows her cover) claims they could be the next Pretty Cures, so Fujiwara Haranishi uses his phone to try to transform into Cure Gorilla. Nothing happens, and Fujimoto scolds him. Their act cause the blue-nosed Akanbe to laugh and fall on his head, freeing the girls. The red-nosed Akanbe tries to attack FUJIWARA but is stopped by Cure Sunny. She fights back and uses Sunny Fire to defeat Akanbe. The blue-nosed Akanbe still looms, so the team uses Rainbow Healing to destroy it. Everything goes back to normal, and FUJIWARA thanks the girls. Akane asks them to keep their identities secret, and the duo agrees. However, during a television program, FUJIWARA imitates the Pretty Cures, which embarrasses Akane. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *FUJIWARA *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Hino Genki Trivia *This is the third time real-life comedians have been featured in Pretty Cure. The first was Tamuken in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episode 17, and the second was another manzai duo, Audrey, in Fresh Pretty Cure! episode 27. *This is the second appearance of the Akanbe eyecatch, and the last time it was shown with the old style of eyecatch (minus a curtain). *This episode is omitted in the Glitter Force dub, likely due to its focus on a Japanese style of comedy and it features real-life celebrities. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes